Project Gemini
by Mako Headrush
Summary: Over twenty years ago, a secret genetic experiment ended with mixed results, or so the scientists in charge had thought at the time. Years later, two of ShinRa's finest uncover the truth and discover a connection neither one had been aware of. As they learn the truth about their origins, will they be able to accept who they are, and how they came into existence?
1. Prologue

**Summary: Over twenty years ago, a secret genetic experiment ended with mixed results, or so the scientists in charge had thought at the time. Years later, two of ShinRa's finest uncover the truth and discover a connection neither one had been aware of. As they learn the truth about their origins, will they be able to accept who they are, and how they came into existence?**

**Setting: Crisis Core**

**Usual disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy, Square Enix does. this is written for fun, not profit.**

**Rating: T for now, there will be some language in later chapters, may be changed to M later on if needed.**

* * *

_Somewhere in the depths of the ShinRa mansion, some twenty or so years ago..._

"We are close to perfection, my dear colleague, so very close," the scientist murmured, as he ran the ultrasound probe over the pregnant abdomen of the patient, who lay on the gurney, barely conscious. "She's lost a lot of blood, but the danger is now past, the transfusion has brought her back from the brink."

"Good," the other scientist said gruffly. "We need to get the samples out of her as soon as possible, and send them off for testing and analysis."

The first scientist shook his head, frowning, as he studied the dappled gray image of the ultrasound on the montior. "No, it is too soon, far too soon," he argued. "She's only at thirty-two weeks of gestation, to deliver now, could mean losing everything. You are far too reckless for your own good, exercising some patience would do you well."

The other scientist scowled at the first. "The president is expecting results, it's not just my ass on the line, yours will be too, if this project doesn't come to fruition."

The first scientist scoffed. "It matters little to me about the president's deadlines. Science does not always hold to human timetables. You're a scientist, you know this as well as I." He moved the probe again, lips curling up in a smile as he heard the unmistakable sound of a fetal heartbeat.

"You see, life _has_ found a way, as I told you it would," he told the other scientist. "And to think, you wanted to abort this project just a few weeks ago."

"Well, when the mother started hemmorhaging, it seemed clear to me that the pregnancy would not survive - "

"Ah, but it _did_ survive, didn't it," the scientist interrupted. "Give her a few more weeks to gestate, and I will deliver them myself. You will see that I am right."

The second scientist peered at the monitor and frowned. "I don't like the lack of progress displayed by B," he said, pointing at the screen. "See? It's much smaller than it should be at this stage. A is better developed, and stronger looking."

"We won't know until they're out," the first scientist argued. "And, we can always up the Mako supplement you know, that may help."

"Mako is what nearly killed the mother in the first place," the other argued. "I don't think this is the right approach - not if you want to keep her alive until the birth, anyway."

"Who said anything about supplementing the mother?" the first said with a smirk, holding up a syringe filled with a glowing, phosphorescent liquid. "Intrauterine injection will be just fine," he added. "Hold this," he instructed, handing the ultrasound probe to his colleague. "Now, guide me to B, please, I need to get this into his left thigh." The infant kicked and squirmed in utero as the needle entered the tiny thigh muscle.

"Brat won't stay still," the other scientist muttered irritably, trying to keep the probe steady over the mother's abdomen, undulating from the baby's kicks.

"There!" the first scientist remarked, depressing the plunger of the syringe. "I added a mild sedative as well, so that the fetus would not react to the adrenaline rush one would usually get after a Mako injection. He should settle down and go to sleep very soon." Sure enough, the baby's movements slowed, and the scientists could see the infant curling up again, even sucking on his tiny thumb.

"A few more weeks, and we shall see the fruits of our labor," the first scientist said reassuringly. "It will be fine, I tell you. The president will be well pleased, and he shall see that it was worth the wait."

The other scientist shrugged his shoulders, still looking dubious. "I hope you're right," he grumbled.


	2. Birthday

Reno bounced up and down on his heels as he and Rude returned from their mission - a very successful one, in which Reno had been able to easily break one of Don Corneo's goons, and gather the needed intel.

"No love lost for Corneo, yo," Reno muttered to Rude. "I know the president's always turned a blind eye to that shit because Corneo keeps him supplied with his whores, but damn it, Rude. Trafficking kids now? Fuck that. You and I both know it's wrong," he added firmly.

"Well," Rude said quietly, coughing into his hand. "The President likes his companions to be of legal age, at least. Or so he says."

"Yeah, but Corneo's lying about their age, man," Reno argued. "Those twenty year old twins that were with the Prez last night? Were definitely not twenty. I think we _both_ know that."

Rude shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "All we can do, is report the intel to the president. Hopefully he'll do the right thing."

"Well, I sure as hell hope so," Reno said dubiously. He wasn't entirely convinced that President ShinRa would act accordingly; so long as his bed was always kept warm by a young woman or several, the man seemed to turn a blind eye as to the details. The President's lecherous habits quite disgusted Reno, really, but he couldn't really voice that opinion out loud. Having grown up in the slums, the child of a prostitute himself, Reno had little patience or respect for the rich johns such as ShinRa, who saw women as little more than some object to whet their sexual appetite.

_I knew when I took this job, that it might not be pretty,_ Reno thought, biting his lip as he and Rude returned to the Turks' office. _And ain't that the truth. It'll be a better day when Rufus is in charge. _Reno didn't wish the president dead, but he knew when the day came, that he would shed no tears over the man's demise. Rufus ShinRa was the heir apparent, and thankfully took more after his now-deceased mother, morally speaking. Business-wise, Rufus was a shark just like his father, ruthless and cunning to the core. He had one thing that his father lacked, however - a conscience. Though it would often come to pass that profit would trump conscience, there were certain lines that Rufus ShinRa would not cross, and solicitation of a prostitute was one of them. It was but one reason Reno warmed to the young vice president, the two striking up an unexpected friendship, though Reno always knew his place; he was not Rufus's equal, but he _was_ his protector, and like any Turk, would lay down his life willingly for him.

Reno and Rude entered the Turks' office that late December afternoon, and much to their surprise, Tseng and Cissnei were already shutting down their laptops, slightly ahead of quitting time.

"Boss?" Reno said, the tone of his voice questioning. "What's going on?" He looked curiously at Cissnei, who did not reply, but grinned at her fellow Turk.

"We are, as you like to say," the Director said with a small smile, "clocking out early. Happy birthday, Reno. We're taking you out for a few drinks...that is, unless you already have plans?"

Reno's face split into a huge grin. My family, these guys, couldn't ask for better. "Nah, no plans sir," Reno replied, unable to contain his joy. "I'm really touched, yo. I didn't think anyone would remember my birthday."

"It's rather hard to forget your birthday, being on New Year's Eve," Tseng said dryly.

"And the fact that you've been complaining about how _old_ you're getting," Cissnei piped in, chuckling.

"Watch it, Ciss," Reno retorted, wrapping his arm around the junior Turk in a half-hug. "You're right behind me, you know. At least we're not as old as Rude," he added, snickering.

"Hey," Rude muttered in protest, as the Turks all gathered their jackets, making to leave. "Keep it up, Reno, and I'm not buying you any shots for your birthday."

"Oh, you will, Rudy, I know you will," Reno said teasingly. "Because it's no fun to drink alone."

* * *

Over in the VR room on the 49th floor of the ShinRa building, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and Zack had just concluded a fairly intense training session, sparring against one another in groups of two. The battle appeared to end in a draw between Sephiroth's team and Angeal's, though neither side was willing to concede.

"See here, Angeal," Genesis argued. "I think we need to replay the tape again, it was obvious the puppy got hit more than the rest of us did - "

"I am _not_ a puppy!" Zack protested, at which everyone laughed. "It's a term of endearment, Zack," Angeal explained. "It's not a bad thing, either, we just like your enthusiasm."

"Yes, though I do believe your eagerness got the better of you today, Zack," Sephiroth remarked dryly, smirking. "Come, let's stop quibbling over this. Let's hit the showers, then we're heading off to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Genesis said, a coy smirk lighting his face.

"Don't play dumb, Genesis," Angeal retorted, chuckling. "You know what day it is."

"Technically, my birthday is not until tomorrow, on New Year's day," Genesis replied. "However, if you wish to shower me with gifts and adoration ahead of time, I shall not stop you."

Zack hooted with laughter. "Don't get too carried away there, Genesis. I think we're only going out for pizza," he said.

"We can do better than that for one of our best SOLDIERS," Sephiroth cut in. He smiled tenderly at Genesis, wanting to say so much more than that, but unwilling to, at least not in front of the others. "Everyone, get cleaned up, and we'll meet back in my office in half an hour."

"Where are you taking me?" Genesis demanded, a sultry smile on his face that was mostly intended for his general. The two had been dancing around their mutual attraction for some time now, never acting upon it.

"That new pub, near the train station," Angeal told him. "Well, it's not new, but new management, anyway."

"Yeah, and you'll love the name," Zack said, grinning. "Cockburn's." He burst out laughing, as Angeal groaned.

"Really, Zack," Angeal protested, rolling his eyes. "It's not funny every single time you say it."

"Yes it is," Zack argued. "The other day, Cloud laughed so hard he started hiccuping."

"Angeal and I will put the swords away and oil them," Sephiroth offered. "You and Zack can hit the showers first, but do not use all the hot water." Zack and Genesis snickered, then headed on to the locker room.

"Cloud - ?" Genesis repeated, trying to recall the name, then smiled as he remembered. "Ah, yes. He's that cadet you're sweet on, isn't he?" Genesis teased, nudging Zack as they headed to the locker room. "You bringing him tonight?"

Zack looked surprised at this, and shook his head. "No, I hadn't even thought of asking him," he admitted. He stripped off his clothing, as did Genesis, and stepped into the shower. "I don't want to scare, him, you know? He's kind of shy."

"Hmm," Genesis murmured thoughtfully, running his hands through his auburn hair as the water cascaded down over his head. "Well, if you really like him Zack, you might have to make the first move."

"And what about you?" Zack shot back. "Have you - " He looked behind him quickly, then noticed Sephiroth and Angeal entering the shower area.

"Not yet, perhaps later," Genesis replied vaguely, giving Zack a cautious look. _Perhaps after a bit of liquid courage..._

Soon, all four SOLDIERS were ready to go, Zack deciding this time not to invite Cloud - wisely figuring it would be better to have his first date with Cloud alone - and they all headed for the bar, laughing and joking amongst themselves, with Sephiroth and Genesis being oddly cautious around each other.

"Seriously, I wish they'd just do it already," Zack muttered under his breath to Angeal.

"Shh, they might _hear_ you, Zack," Angeal scolded. "You know, the problem is, they're both so much alike. Neither one will admit that they have an interest in the other."

"I know," Zack groaned. "It's _so_ annoying."

"Here we are," Sephiroth announced as they reached the pub. "Cockburn's bar and grill."

"This is one place where I hope they don't live up to their name," Genesis remarked dryly, as the others snickered.

* * *

"Are you shitting me?" Reno crowed with laughter, as they entered the pub. "_Cockburn's_?" He sat at the bar, and read off of the cardboard coaster that had the bar's logo and slogan emblazoned upon it. "Look at this, Rude - it says 'Cockburn's: Check Your Head." The redhead laughed until tears came, as Tseng quietly ordered the first round of drinks.

"I believe they are referring to 'head' in terms of beer," Tseng commented, observing as the bartender poured a dark stout from the tap, the foamy head rising to the top of the ale mug.

"It's a double entendre," Cissnei offered, skimming the drink menu, drawing an amused look from Reno.

"Very good, Cissy," he said teasingly, elbowing the female Turk. The two had an easy camaraderie; Reno, being her trainer and mentor, had taken Cissnei under his wing, treating her much like a younger sister. "That's a big word, yo. I bet you were a nerd in school," he guffawed.

"Looks like the cavalry's here," Rude remarked as his beers were placed in front of him, eyeing the doorway. Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal and Zack had just arrived, and were looking about the bar for an empty table, not spotting the Turks there yet.

"Oh great, the _other_ redhead is here," Cissnei said to Reno, rolling her eyes and grinning. Reno quickly shushed her, elbowing her in a playful manner. He waved at the group of SOLDIERS, and motioned to them to come over and join them.

"General," Reno said, a bit of awe lacing his voice as he greeted Sephiroth. "Letting the boys have a night out?"

"We're celebrating someone's birthday," Sephiroth said coolly, waving the bartender over.

"No shit?" Reno murmured, taking a healthy gulp of ale from his mug. "Today's my birthday, ya know."

Sephiroth gazed at him curiously. "Really? Well, that is interesting. Tomorrow is Genesis's birthday."

"Hmm," Genesis murmured, looking thoughtfully at Reno. "That is something. I had no idea our birthdays were so close."

"Me neither," Reno said with a snort. "Still, I'm a year older than you."

"_Are_ you?" Genesis asked, his mouth quirking into a smirk. "How old are you?"

"Twenty," Reno replied. "Well...twenty-one, in a few hours."

"Huh," Genesis murmured, shaking his head. "I turn twenty-one tomorrow. Anyway, you're still older than me, Reno," he added, jibing.

"Maybe you were separated at birth?" Cissnei quipped, her eyes dancing with teasing laughter. Reno laughed uneasily, and shook his head.

"Nah," he said dismissively, waving his hand. "Different birthdays, yo. Look, Ciss, I know you always say we look alike, me and Genesis, but I grew up in the slums. Like I _told_ you." His face colored slightly, as he recalled some of the pain and hardship of those years. "Anyway, I don't want to think about that right now. Time to celebrate."

"Indeed," Tseng murmured, as the bartender set out eight shot glasses on the bar. "_Lady_ and gentlemen," he said, casting a smile at Cissnei, "please, everyone grab a shot of Mideel's finest single malt scotch, and we shall toast."

"Ah, a taste of home, hmm?" Angeal murmured to Genesis, nudging him slightly. Genesis smiled at his friend and nodded as they all downed their whiskey. "Yes, it's wonderful," Genesis said. "The only thing better than this...would be some Banora white vodka," he added, feeling a bit nostalgic.

Many rounds later - most of them consumed by Reno and Genesis - and the bartenders made last call; Cissnei, Tseng, and Angeal had long since excused themselves to go home, leaving Zack, Genesis, Sephiroth, Reno and Rude behind at the bar, none of them fit to drive.

"S'fine, I'll call a cab," Reno offered, pulling out his cell phone, and finding it rather difficult to dial the number.

"Nah, lemme do it," Genesis slurred, falling against Reno, grinning stupidly at Sephiroth. The General sighed, then grinned ruefully.

"The bartender has already called for one," Sephiroth informed the drunken pair. "Pathetic, aren't they," he murmured, chuckling despite himself. "I suppose one is entitled on their birthday."

"Funny how they're only a day apart with the birthdays, huh?" Zack interjected, as the three left standing helped Reno and Genesis into the waiting cab.

"Yes," Sephiroth replied, a thoughtful, faraway look on his face. "Yes, I find that very interesting."


End file.
